Innocence
by RdomDragon2000
Summary: Ferb has committed suicide. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, and Phineas, now grown up, receive audio clips from an unknown sender-and no one is innocent. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Buford's POV**

Buford came back form a long day of work, exhausted and famished. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and a beer, and plopped down on the couch. _Might as well check_ _my email_. He thought, and proceeded to walk over to the computer.

_Five new messages_

He opened each one, read them, and discarded them in the trash…Except for the last one. The last one intrigued him. It contained an audio clip. Buford chewed a mouthful of chips thoughtfully, and took a swig of beer. He clicked play.

_" Hello, Buford."_

Buford almost choked. It…it was HIM. Just as he was when he was alive. Buford's mind screamed for him to stop the clip, but his fingers would not comply.

_ "It's me, Ferb...but of course, you probably know that by now. By the time you have listened to this, I will be long gone. Why have I gone through all this trouble just to send you this? Well, why don't you sit back and relax. It's going to be a long story."_

_ "I am here to tell you what impact you've had on my life, and how you've contributed to my untimely death."_

Buford swallowed. He knew what was coming.

_" Let's start at the beginning. You were my friend-a very good one in fact. I never thought my FRIEND would cause the harm like you did. Now, I'll spell this out for you. You…killed…Perry."_

He remembered it all…he was going to tell Phineas and Ferb! Honestly! But he…he couldn't. He was a coward. Buford IS a coward.

_ " You were backing out of the driveway. You weren't looking in the rearview mirror. I was across the street, taking a walk. My first thought was "_what is Perry doing so far from home?"_ and then the full weight of the situation crashed down on me. I tried to stop you, to shout out, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. I heard a dull thump, and then a whimper. You got out of your van to check what had happened, and then that was when you saw Perry, lying there, his body broken. You picked him up, I remember well, and frantically rushed him inside your house. You tried, Buford, and I thank you for that_, _but it wasn't enough. Nothing would be enough."_

Buford shivered as he remembered all of this, as vividly as if he was watching a movie in his head.

_" I thought you would come and tell us. I thought you would come with Perry's body in a box, and apologize…I thought wrong. I believed you were better than that, Buford, than to crush us like you did."_

_" You told us. You told us that you found Perry lying on the road, dying. You said that you tried as best as you could, but it was too late. Then you showed us Perry's body. Phineas and I wept for our lost family member, but inside, inside I felt a hatred so strong that even time could not curb it."_

" _The van-it was a Honda, wasn't it-do you still have it? Do you still drive it every morning to work? Do you see Perry's blood on the front? Remember this, Buford."_

A click, and the audio clip ended. Buford held his head in his hands, the events all coming back to haunt him.

**Liked it? Stay tuned for Baljeet's, Isabella's, Phineas', and Vanessa's POVs! They will be posted ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Baljeet's POV**

It was a Saturday morning, and Baljeet was fervently working on the new business transactions. His smartphone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, and glanced down at the screen. One new email. He'll look at it later. The smartphone was halfway in his pocket when his hand stopped. Something told him he should look at this email…

_"Baljeet?"_

Baljeet froze.

"_I have something to say to you."_

It was Ferb.

" _Now listen closely; you are a cunning, thieving, liar." _Ferb's voice hissed.

" _Remember that day? It was our second year of college. We were both 21. You had just come back from India; you were visiting your grandparents, and you needed a place to stay. I offered to share my place with you. Remember that?"_

Baljeet remembered. He remembered very well.

_ " We decided to celebrate with a little drink. _' To friendship,' _we cheered. Ha. You Baljeet, you my friend drank a little too much. In your drunken state, you poured your heart out to me. Now, I suppose you weren't expecting that, were you?"_

Baljeet's blood ran cold. That night was only a fuzzy memory.

_ " You spoke of how your parents always had high expectations of you; how you could never please them. Other things, too, but I won't go into them. The main thing was about your financial crisis at the time. It was a secret that you kept to yourself… until now. You passed out; I brought you to the couch, and tucked you in. I was very tired myself, and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up early in the morning with a pounding headache. I headed straight to the medicine cabinet, but it was empty. So away to the drug store I went…and that was when I discovered, that you Baljeet, had stolen my debit card."_

His mind raced. It wasn't really a big deal. All he did was use it to buy some groceries…and pay his mortgage. But that was it. Besides, he got rid of it after the police had started to…anyways. Guilty as charged.

_" Of course, there's also Ginger."_

_" Ah, sweet Ginger. You meant the world to her, and she loved you with all her heart. Of course, that all changed when she saw Baljeet and Mishty, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. 'Course, that isn't really how it went, but you get my point. She came to Isabella in tears, her heart shattered, who in turn turned to me for advice."_

Baljeet's heart panged at the thought of Ginger. It was a mistake, a misunderstanding. But one stumble can change your life forever.

_ " How does this all connect with me? Well, nothing really. It's just that, if I recall, you turned around without a second glance..."_

He didn't know what to think. Baljeet was never good at interacting with girls, so what could've he done?

_"And do you know what happened to her after that day? After you broke her heart?"_

Baljeet knew. He prayed that Ferb would not say it, but all in vain.

_ " Car accident. Highway? A truck lost control and hit her car. She died soon after."_

That was it. Baljeet let out a cry of despair and slumped back into a chair.

A click, and the recording was over.

_Ginger… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella's POV**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. Tendrils of steam curled around her, trying to escape. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of jasmine tea-the smell helped calm her nerves. The phone rang.

" Hello?"

"Hey babe."

A smile spread over Isabella's face.

"Hey Phineas! Watcha dooin?" She said with a giggle. Old habits never change.

"Ha. Well…I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be late from work. Like two, three hours late."

"Why?" Isabella asked, a cold edge to her voice. Phineas sighed, the breath sounding like a rush of static over the phone.

"Look, Izzie, I'm sorry. I know you had plans, but we got a great offer. We're going to build..."

Isabella cut him off. "It's fine."

"Really?" Phineas' tone brightened, " Great! Well I gotta go. Love ya!"

"Yeah, love you too…" Isabella sighed, and hung up. She massaged the skin beneath her eyes. _Some things never change_.

She turned on the computer and read the news between sips of tea. _Crap, I'm expecting an email from the publishers. _Isabella quickly switched tabs. Instead of the email that she was expecting, she found something else. An audio clip. Curious as always, Isabella clicked "play".

_ "Bella."_

Isabella almost dropped her tea. That was his pet name for her when he…when he was alive. Her hands quivered with rage._ What kind of sick joke is this?!_

_"Look. It's me, Ferb."_

She froze, a look of surprise on her face. _No…it couldn't be. _

_"I'm dead by now of course, but I have to tell you about something. Something important. Something about…the past."_

Isabella bit her lip.

_ "I remember when you first moved to the neighborhood. We were all…seven at the time, weren't we? It seems like yesterday. My first impression of you was 'that cute girl across the street', and that was all it was for my whole childhood. I noticed you had quite a crush on Phineas, and was surprised that he was oblivious to all this. I mean, c'mon. Here is a cute, brave, nice, adventurous girl right in front of him with and __**obvious**__…well, let's just say I will never get how Phineas' mind works."_

Isabella smiled. It took so long to get Phineas to notice her, but when he did…her train of thought was interrupted by Ferb's words.

_"You came to me in tears, 11__th__ grade. Phineas had rejected you, the one time you had gathered up the courage to ask him out. _'Just kept on working, like I wasn't even there_', you said. I comforted you, offered a shoulder. It was then that I realized you meant more to me than just a friend."_

_ "Senior year came quickly. I decided I was going to make my move. I invited you to come with me to the beach, just to watch the sunset. You gladly accepted. You and I were sitting on the sand, your head resting against my shoulder. '_It's beautiful", _you said, to which I replied '_so are you.' _You blushed, and looked down. I couldn't take it any longer. I confessed all my feelings, from my heart and mind. _'I love you'_, I said. You looked at me for a moment, and said the same. Then we kissed. It was perfect."_

Isabella sadly smiled at the memory, automatically touching the bracelet he had given her a few days later. It was simple; a silver chain with a charm in the shape of the letters "F" and "I".

" _I asked you to the prom. You said that you had a fireside girls meeting that day. Although disheartened, I accepted that…I can't believe you lied to me Bella."_

She bit her lip.

_"I wasn't going to go. Honestly, I wasn't. But then I thought heck, why not. It'll be fun-and I was right. It was fun…until I saw you with Phineas. You two were laughing and holding hands. I stood there, stunned. And then you two kissed."_

Isabella closed her eyes. She could feel the tears welling up, trying to escape. _I will not cry_, she thought to herself.

_"That was it. My heart shattered like glass."_

_I will not cry_

_ "I walked out the door, right then and there, passing you two on the way out. I think you looked at me for a second."_

_I will not cry_

"_It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me."_

_I will not cry_. But Isabella could feel the tears beginning to fall.

_"That day, at the beach? You looked at me. Looked at me straight in the eye and said _'I love you too'_. Were you just saying that? Did you actually love me? I wouldn't know. I hope you're happy now Bella, I truly do."_

A click, and it was over.

"I'm sorry Ferb," Isabella wept, "I am so, so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's POV**

"Mom?"

Vanessa looked up from the book she was reading, glasses balanced at the tip of her nose. A little brown-haired boy wearing purple and green pyjamas was standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Hey honey…Why you up so late?" Vanessa asked.

"It's the nightmares again." The little boy whimpered.

"Oh Timmy…" Vanessa got up and wrapped the boy in a tender embrace. "It's alright. You're safe." She said soothingly, and stroked his head with her hand.

"You know that you're always safe, right? I'll always be here for you."

Timmy's lower lip quivered. "Yeah..." He said, and pulled away from his mother.

Vanessa grinned. "Now go to bed you silly boy." She tickled his stomach, and he giggled.

"Moom!" He whined, though still smiling.

"Sorry! I forgot-you're too **grown up** for that kind of stuff."

Timothy puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, making Vanessa laugh. She patted his head.

"G'night honey."

"Night Mom," Timothy replied, and he saluted. He marched into his room, as stiff as a soldier, and shut the door-much to the amusement of Vanessa.

When Vanessa saw the light turn off and the shuffling and rolling had ceased, she sighed. This wasn't normal for him…hopefully the doctors would be able to help. She sat back down and continued reading. She was just about to finish a chapter when the dingle of a text message interrupted the silence, leaving her on the dreaded "cliff hanger". _Eh…that can wait. _Vanessa thought. Not soon after though, another ding sounded, followed by another and another.

"Alright, alright." Vanessa grumbled, and she walked over to her cellphone.

_Hello Vanessa_

_Check your email_

_Now_

_Don't wait_

"Creeper…" She muttered, but did as she was told…

"_Hey Vanessa. It's Ferb! Heheh…Hate to break it to you, but I'm dead now. I killed myself."_

Vanessa's jaw dropped. She automatically lowered the volume on her phone in case Timmy heard. _It couldn't be! Last time we talked was…two years ago…Wow. Has it been that long?_ The shock was overwhelming. _Ferb…dead…_

"_Is this too sudden for you? Well, I'm terribly sorry, but you have to listen to this. It'll be short, I promise…Remember when we dated? We met in a bar when I was 22 and you were 25. We began chatting-old times and such. It hit off right from the start. It was a very happy time for me."_

"_Two years later, you came to me one night and said that you didn't feel the same way towards me anymore. I was distraught. I tried to convince you to remain here, but you were headstrong. Finally, I accepted this. You packed up your things, and left. Three years later, I saw you walking around the neighborhood, accompanied by a brown haired man with a unibrow. You were carrying a little boy. He was about…three years old! How queer is that?"_ Ferb's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Vanessa didn't know how to react. Monty and her always knew Timmy was…theirs…right?

"_I walked over and said hello, and introduced myself as an old friend of yours. Monty…that was the man's name. Are you still together, or has he left you already?"_

Monogram and Vanessa **were** still together, married in fact, even though he was often away on "business" trips. You see, after Major Monogram had retired, Monty took over as the division leader for the OWCA.

"_Anyways. I visited you two years ago. Timmy was sitting in a corner, fiddling with some Legos. I asked you how old he was, and you said five. You expressed your worries about his shyness. I told you that he would grow out of it, just like me. Then it hit me. It should hit you in just a moment Vanessa."_

She didn't want to admit it. It couldn't be true. It…it just couldn't.

_"I am his father."_

The audio clip ended.

Vanessa stumbled out of her chair, almost as if in a trance. She walked over to Timmy's room, opened the door, and looked into the face

Of the man she once loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phineas' POV**

Phineas Flinn arrived at his house exhausted. He had been working all night on a new project that would change mankind forever-"summer in a box". He unlocked the door and went inside. Isabella was sound asleep. Phineas sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes closed, letting the cool plaster ease his headache. Too tired to wash up or change, he flopped onto the bed and fell sound asleep.

The next morning Phineas woke up to find a note taped on his forhead.

_Gone to run some errands. Love ya. Don't do anything stupid. _

_Izzie_

Phineas was alone...By himself...To do anything he wanted...

_World of Warcraft_

He rubbed his hands together with glee and logged on.

_Don't do anything stupid. I_sabella's words echoed in his ears. He sighed. _Fin, but just this time. _

So instead Phineas decided he would check his..._ugh...email..._

_"Hello Phineas…"_

Phineas jolted up. He wasn't expecting…THIS…

_"Ah...I suppose you're very surprised to hear me. I have a message for you. I do hope you'll take every word seriously…unlike before…"_

_What the heck is he talking about?_ Phineas thought.

_"When I first met you, I thought that I would get everything I'd every wanted. A loving mother, an amazing sister, and brother__I could __**count **__on. Someone I could depend on when I needed help."_

Phineas was quite confused at this. Ferb had always been happy…

_ "I liked you right away. 'Phineas and Ferb, the ones who conquered all, inseparable to the end'…I was wrong. You never listened to me. You never helped me. You always thought that I was a helpless little kid who couldn't speak up for myself. You never gave me credit in ANY of our inventions. You always made decisions for me, no matter what; it was like I wasn't in control of my own life. It was always Phineas, but never Ferb. What about when we were the Beak? Everyone praised you. You KNEW that I had to control the whole suit by myself at one point, but you still did not care to mention me. In high school, I told you, I __**TOLD **__you that I was dating Isabella, yet you kissed her. You should've told me if she liked you, instead of betraying me…And no, Isabella doesn't know about this-I wanted to cause her as little pain as possible." _Ferb's voice shook with rage.

Phineas was stunned. This couldn't be. Ferb would never…he never…Phineas put his head in his hands. _What have I been doing?_

_ "Do you know how long Isabella has loved you?"_

He didn't know. Phineas thought it all started in high school, at the prom.

_"Since we were 11." _

_WHAT? No. It couldn't be. It just…no. _

_ "You were clueless. Ha, always the naïve boy you were. She gave you countless hints, you know. She was always mad in love with you, Phineas, and was just about to give up on you when you finally opened your eyes."_

It was too much. Phineas' mind was whirring. _All this time…_

_"She forgives you, and I do to. Just, change, Phineas. Change."_

A click. It was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Perry's POV**

_**14 years ago…**_

Perry the Platypus was lying on Ferb's old bed. The sun's rays spread its warmth on his body. He sighed contently and rolled onto his back. Suddenly, a shadow spread over him. Perry opened one eye to see that the blinds had been closed. Ferb, who was visiting from college, had flopped onto the other bed, eyes closed. Perry could see the tears streaming down his face. He bounded over to Ferb, and chattered.

"Hey Perry." Ferb said, a slight smile on his face.

"grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg." Perry replied, and he nuzzled into Ferb's cheek.

"You know, I don't know what's wrong with me. It feels like there's nothing left. I mean I know my family loves me, but it's like no one thinks I''m there. I have an empty void in my stomach. It's everything that's happened in my life. It's finally gotten to me. I almost feel like giving up. I've been fighting it so long, but I can't…" Ferb stopped.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ferb?" Said Linda.

Silence.

"Well then if you don't want to answer I'll just say that dinner's ready."

As soon as the din of footsteps faded, Ferb sighed.

"See? It's just like that. I don't feel like doing anything. I HATE it. I want to just disappear. Sit in a forest by myself. Or…"

Perry let out an alarmed chatter.

"HAHA! Don't worry. I would never do that. Besides, it'll probably just pass."

Ferb chuckled one more time and rubbed Perry's head, who closed his eyes.

"Well I better go then. Food's probably getting cold."

He stood up and opened the door, but then stopped. He turned around.

"You know Perry, everything's better with you."

The door closed.

Perry lay there for a while. _It's been getting worse lately…_Just then, his wristwatch beeped, and a trapdoor located beneath the bed opened. _I wonder what Doofenshmirtz is up to now?_

**One week later…**

Perry was just coming back from his latest battle with Doofenshmirtz. He was still delirious from the dizzy-dot gas Doof had sprayed him with. Perry landed in a neighborhood he didn't recognize. He was stumbling around, trying to get his bearings, when he heard the rumble of a car engine. He turned around to see that a car had started, and that he was standing right in its path! The image of the car wobbled and fluxuated, turning from orange to purple, and then back to normal. Perry shook his head and blinked a few times, his brain trying to register this and make his legs move…

**A few minutes before…**

Perry crashed through the door of Doofenshmirtz's apartment. He looked around, trying to find some sort of trap, but there was nothing. He relaxed, and took another step forward before being caught in a butterfly net that was immediately locked in place by clamps. Doof stepped out of the bathroom, a green seaweed mask on his face.

"Ahh…. Perry the Platypus."

Perry glanced towards Doof's mask.

"Oh. This? Charlene recommended I start doing this to help me relax. It's really improved my skin!"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge." Doof said. "Now I suppose you're wondering what my new scheme will be. Well you see Perry the Platypus, today Roger has to give a speech today for his re-election. If he fails this, he won't become mayor. And if he's not mayor, I'll be able to take his position and take over the Tri-State Area! How will I do this, you may ask?" Heinz yanked aside a curtain. "BEHOLD! THE DIZZY-DOT GASINATOR! You see Perry, once Roger gets on stage, I will fly over him on my plane and spray him with dizzy-dot gas, which will make him hallucinate, dizzy, delirious…" Heinz ranted on and on.

Perry began examining the net. He took out some mini scissors from underneath his hat and was about to cut the net when Heinz said "There's no point in that. You see, the netting is made out of titanium thread. NOTHING can cut them."

Heinz had really improved…But Perry was better. He looked across the room and saw a button that released the net. He took a good aim, and threw the scissors at like a javelin. It was a perfect aim. The blade bounced off the button and the net released. Perry jumped up and threw a flying kick at Doofenshmirtz, who flew backwards and hit the "spray" button. The –inator let loose a jet of green colored gas that hit both Perry and Heinz. Doofenshmirtz blinked and swayed on his feet.

"I think I'm going to…" He started, but he collapsed before he could finish his sentence. On his way down, his elbow hit the self-destruct button. The dizzy-dot-gasinator exploded, but not before Perry jumped out of the window on his glider.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus…" Heinz muttered.

**Now…**

The car revved into reverse. Perry turned around slowly to see a figure standing on the other side of the road, wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. _Hehe…it almost looks like…_His eyes widened. _Ferb! _Perry tried to move, but it was too late. He felt the excruciating pain, and then nothing.

_Darkness_

**ok well new chapter. but it wont be the end. and also it might take a While...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ferb's POV**

**One year ago…**

Ferb was standing on top of a cliff, shivering. The cold wind bit into his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a step forward. This was it. He would finally be free. Nothing mattered anymore. Ferb took a deep breath, and slowly began to walk forward.

_Buford is a murderer._

Step.

_Baljeet is a thief_.

Step.

_Isabella broke my heart_.

Tears began to run down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, and started to walk again.

_Phineas betrayed me. _

Step.

Ferb was now at the edge of the cliff, the tips of his feet barely on solid ground. He looked down at the jagged rocks below. Ferb turned away from the sight, hoping that there would be someone there behind him, begging him not to do it. There was no one. He was alone. The angry tears began falling again. Ferb closed his eyes.

_Goodbye everyone._

And he jumped.

Ferb opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed, surrounded by a white light.

_So this is what heaven is like…_

Suddenly, a panel slid open, and a man in his mid-thirties entered the room. He was wearing purple glasses and a lab coat, and his reddish brown hair stuck up like a porcupine.

"Oh. Umm…. you're…awake…I…. uh, I…. ONE MOMENT." He squeaked, and dashed back to wherever he came from. Ferb blinked a few times, trying to register what had just happened. Moments later, a screen dropped down from the roof, and someone's face appeared…MONTY? Ferb's jaw dropped.

"Hello, Ferb." Monty said. "Now I suppose you have a lot of questions. They'll all be answered shortly. First of all, that was Carl, my dad's intern…Er…my tech guy now. This is the O.W.C.A. We are a secret organization that trains and employs animals as secret agents. They fight evil…cliché, I know. But that's basically it. Your pet, Perry, was one of our top agents."

Ferb was stunned. A smile spread on his face, which soon turned into a grin, which became a full-scale laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA! Good one Monty! HAHA!" Ferb opened his eyes to check Monty's facial expression. It was blank.

Ferb's smile suddenly deflated. "…You're not joking."

" Unfortunately, not. You're not dead either, by the way. When you jumped off that cliff you happened to land on Peter the Panda's glider and the impact knocked you unconscious. Luckily, Peter was able to fly back here."

A panda came into view. He did not look happy.

"Ah…hehe…sorry about that." Mumbled Ferb.

"Don't give him a hard time," Monty scolded, and Peter left. "Anyways," Monty said. "Now you're here. You have the choice of both getting your mind wiped and being returned home, or, you can become one of us. I know you'll be useful. You're a very talented guy. "

Ferb was silent. He couldn't go back home. He wouldn't be able to survive_…a secret agent, huh?_

He stood up. "I know what I will do." He proclaimed. But first, there was some unfinished business he had to take care of.

Somewhere, in an unknown region not even marked on the maps, Ferb turned off his web cam. He had just finished recording **the** messages. It cut him like a knife, but it was for the best.

"That was a brave thing you did Ferb." Monty said, and he patted Ferb's shoulder. Ferb didn't say anything; he just stared at the blank screen of the computer.

Monty cleared his throat and awkwardly handed him a newspaper. "They pronounced you dead. Suicide."

Ferb nodded. The note he had left in his room had been found after all. Monty pushed a piece of paper towards him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ferb replied, and picked up a pen-the pen that would sell his soul, heart, and body to the O.W.C.A. He would do it for Perry, for himself, and for all of mankind…_Wow, that was cheesy. _Ferb thought. He was ready for a new beginning and another chance at life. He took a deep breath, and signed his name at the bottom of the paper. It was done.

Monty clicked his heels together and saluted.

"Welcome to the O.W.C.A, Agent F."

**Special thanks to Quanktumspirit for helping me with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this story! Comment, review, etc. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb struggled to stay awake. It was late-everyone else in the OWCA was fast asleep. Ferb groaned and rubbed his eyes. It felt like weights were being hung from his eyelids.

"Not the nightmares. Not this time." He thought, and forced his eyes to open wider. He turned over on his side and began to drum a rythm on his mattress. Suddenly, a black shadow loomed over him, reaching for his face.

"NO!" Ferb shouted, and tried to get out of bed. It was too late. The edges of his vision began to fade and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ferb opened his eyes. He found himself standing in a dimly lit hallway. Moving images of people were on the walls, looking as if they were being projected. A woman sobbed at the foot of a grave. A baby playing with a rope tied into a noose. On the right side, a disgruntled man holding a beer bottle scowled at Ferb. Ferb watched with morbid fascination as the man suddenly jerked back and collapsed, blood trickling from what looked like a bullet wound. As he turned away from the sight, an image of a little girl ahead of him caught his attention. The child reached out to Ferb, but then stopped, as if held back by a restraint. Her expression shifted from frustration to fear, and to Ferb's horror, she was stabbed in the neck by a cloaked figure. Ferb began to run, but with every step he slowed down. Soon he could not move any further-his feet were stuck to the ground. His mouth opened in a silent scream as all at once the ground gave away beneath him. The scene changed.

Ferb was standing in a dingy playroom. A rocking chair sat in one corner, covered in a white sheet. Various worn and dirty stuffed animals were scattered around the dusty wooden floor. The floral wall paper was peeling, revealing the pale yellow paint underneath. A wooden picture frame hung next to the window. Ferb walked over to it.

"A frame with no picture..." Ferb murmured. He reached out to touch it when...

"Hi Ferb." A soft voice said. Ferb whirled around to see a little boy wearing overalls was sitting on the middle of the floor. He was pushing a red fire truck back and forth, the wheels making a faint "squeak" each time.

"Who are you?" Ferb asked, but the boy didn't look up.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Ferb tried again. "Who are you?"

Again, there was no answer. Ferb sighed and walked towards the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard the shuffle of movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ferb turned around. The boy had stood up. Ferb tried to look at his face, but he just turned away.

"Why not?" Ferb asked. The boy didn't reply.

Ferb groaned, and flopped down onto the floor. A cloud of dust poofed up around him.

"Why are you even in my nightmare?" Ferb demanded.

"I am your nightmare." The boy replied. He looked up, and Ferb breathed in sharply. The boy's sallow complexion made it seem like his bony face exuded an unearthly glow. His eyes; sunken into his cheeks and lifeless. The boy's lips were dry and cracked, and covered with sores. Sensing Ferb's discomfort, he grinned, revealing a row of yellowed and crooked teeth.

"You can call me Elias." The boy said, and he proceeded to play with his fire truck again.

"Okay...Elias." Ferb said slowly, testing the feel of the word on his tongue.

Elias nodded towards the picture frame. "Do you like the picture? There's Mommy and Daddy and Gramma...Daddy wasn't very nice." Elias said the last part in a whisper, and then looked around.

"There isn't anything there..." Ferb wanted to point out, but he decided against it.

"What do you mean?" He instead asked.

"He wasn't very nice." Elias replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"But..."

"HE WASN'T NICE, OKAY?" Elias screamed. Ferb stumbled back, stunned at the sudden outburst of anger.

Elias looked down. "I'm sorry...that wasn't very...nice." He whispered, and he started to push the fire truck at a furious pace.

Squeak squeak squeak squeak...

"I'm sorry...you don't...have to talk about it if you don't...want to." Ferb said. The silence hung in the air.

"It's okay...I'll tell you. You should know." Elias said softly, and then he began his tale.

"Daddy loved me a lot. That's what Mommy said. It's just that sometimes he was stressed out about work and stuff and drank, but it wasn't bad. He used to buy me lots of cool stuff on my birthday. I got a baseball bat and a baseball. I loved baseball. And trucks."

"Loved...why the past tense?" Ferb thought.

"And then one day Mommy came to pick me up from school, but she seemed mad. 'What's wrong?' I asked. I didn't know much then. We went home, and Daddy was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He said, 'Helloooo Eliazz.' He talked funny. I went over. I didn't know." Elias brought his knees to his chest. "He asked me how school was, and then he shouted at Mommy to get him another drink. Mommy did, and then he complained about how slow she was. He said, 'If that happens again, you're a dead woman.' And then he slapped Mommy on her bum. I don't think he meant to hurt her, but I could tell it did. It got worse after that. I remember one day I woke up and Daddy was shouting. I went downstairs to see what was happening, but Mommy just got big eyes and gestured for me to go upstairs. I was scared. I heard more shouting after that, and then a smack...I think he hit Mommy..."

"It didn't stop there. He kicked Henry, the dog. He brought a bunch of friends over and they called me and Mommy mean things. New words. Mommy said I should never say those words. Then there was one day Daddy was drinking with his friends. He told me to get the nacho dip. I couldn't find it..."

"I told Daddy I didn't know where it was. He got super mad. I remember he called me some more names, and his friends laughed. And then he yelled. That was when he slapped me. Right here." Elias gestured to the side of his neck.

"His friends stopped laughing. They told him to stop. He laughed and said I'll be fine, and they started to laugh again, but I don't think they meant it. I didn't cry. It hurt, but I didn't cry." Elias started to rock back and forth. "Then a few months later Daddy lost his job. He went on a ram-page." He pronounced the word slowly and carefully.

"That's what Mommy said. He and Mommy fought. They shouted. Daddy threw Mommy onto the corner of the counter. I was so scared. She wasn't moving. Her head was bleeding. I tried to help her and call 9-1-1 like they tell you to do when something bad happens, but Daddy was there. He called me names, and then got the baseball bat he gave me. 'Trying to help your worthless Mother huh?' He said. Then he hit me. More than once, I think. I lost count." Elias closed his eyes. "It hurt so bad. I thought every bone in my body was broken. I wanted to die because it was too much, but I wouldn't. Tears running down my cheeks. I crawled away. I made it up here. I tried to hide. I did, but Daddy found me. He shoved me onto the floor. Threw me against the wall. I can't believe I was still alive." Elias gave a little laugh.

"Then I looked up. I saw the anger in his eyes, the hatred. I knew I was gonna die. He brought down the baseball on my head. Just before it touched me, I said 'I love you Daddy.' Then there was darkness." Elias stopped. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Why? I thought Daddy was supposed to love me forever? How could he do this? WHY!?" Elias screamed in anguish.

"I am Elias, I am 7, today my Daddy sent me to heaven." He balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. "I am Elias, I am 7, today my Daddy sent me to heaven." He chanted, faster and faster, tears running down his cheeks. "I am Elias, I am 7, today my Daddy sent me to heaven." As he said this, the walls around him began to crumble. The stuffed animals turned to ash. A gust of wind began to pick up. "I am Elias, I am 7, today my Daddy sent me to heaven. I am Elias, I am 7, today my Daddy sent me to heaven."

"STOP!" Ferb screamed, his voice lost in the sound of Elias' pain and the howling wind.

A chorus of childish voices joined Elias', and the chat changed to " We are children, we are 7, and our parents sent us to heaven." The voices wailed, screamed, and sobbed out these words. Ferb put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

He woke up with a start, panting heavily, sweat streaming down his face.

"Hey! What happened?" A video screen dropped down from the ceiling and Carl's concerned face came into view.

"Nothing." Ferb muttered.

Carl thought for a moment. "You know, after everything that's happened, it's understandable that you would get nightmares...Don't be afraid to talk to me. Or anyone for that matter."

Ferb nodded.

"Well...goodnight." Carl said, and the video screen faded to black. Ferb lay back on his bed, images of the nightmare flashed in his mind.

_It's been going on for a while..._ Ferb thought. He shuddered, and closed his eyes.

**Annnnnd...IM BACK! Any suggestions/questions you want answered? COmment! Also sorry for the delay ive been sooooo busy. :( again i apologize. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A few months into Ferb's time at the OWCA)**_

_******Ferb's POV**_

_SQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ferb yelled, suddenly awake. He stumbled out of bed, knocking over a lamp and a book in the process. Then he hit his shin on the corner of the dresser with a big _BANG_. Ferb yelped in pain. Muttering a few curse words, he limped towards the source of the noise, which was making that ungodly sound the whole time. It was coming from outside his OWCA dorm. Ferb yanked the door open, about to attack whatever was outside it.

A fat fedora-wearing pig was standing in the doorway, a smug grin on it's face. He grunted, satisfied, and waddled down the hall. As Ferb watched it made the same sound outside of the next door down, starting a chain reaction of crashing, moos, and bangs. Ferb groaned, massaging his temples with the palm of his hands. He slunk back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Realizing he was still in his pajamas, Ferb quickly got changed. He checked the time. _7:30_. 30 minutes before breakfast was served in the mess hall. He settled back in his bed and looked around. The room, once alien, seemed like home now. Ferb's mind drifted to how life was like during the first few weeks of the OWCA, and he chuckled.

After he had signed the contract and Monty saluted him, he was given a tour of the whole OWCA. The mess hall, dorms for agents, gym, training room, tech room…the list went on and on. Then it was time to train to fully become an Agent. The trainer was, surprisingly, a turtle.

"One of our oldest and most experienced members." Monty had said. "He will train you well."

It was brutal. And humiliating. How often do you see a human get beaten up by a turtle? In the end, all that hard work paid off. In a couple of weeks Ferb could do a double back handspring and end in a front flip as if he had learned it in Kindergarten. "A natural." Trainer T had written in his review. Hey…animals can write…

Next was tech. Despite Ferb being technologically inclined, there was much to learn. Carl showed him everything there was to know.

"Normally we don't do this, but you're an exception." Carl had stated. "You never know when we'll need an extra hand. Plus it's hard to get whales and chickens to program active-matrix technology to recieve analog data while using C++ from scratch, ALL THE WHILE using only 15 gigabytes of a data to hack into the national defense system. If that makes sense. " _Do those words even fit together in a sentence? Are those even words? _Ferb thought, but nodded anyways.

Ferb had absorbed everything Carl taught like a sponge. Hacking, de-bugging, decoding, programming, sending viruses, algorithms…EVERYTHING. Even HE couldn't list them all from the top of his head.

When it was all over, it was time for Ferb to receive his first mission.

"Well, here's your first mission. We'll go nice and easy." Monty cleared his throat.

"Is the video screen really necessary?" Ferb sighed.

"Well, uh…no but it's…"

Carl piped in. "It makes him feel like he's in a spy movie."

Monty blushed and shot him a dirty look. "I was going to say traditional." He grumbled. Ferb coughed.

"Oh. Yes. Well Professor P. has bought two dozen bottles of jumbo-sized soda, a lawn chair, two cans of black paint, a parachute, a Halloween mask, and some bread. See what he's up to blah blah blah. Go." Monty finished.

Ferb gave him a funny look.

"We said we'll go easy on you!" Monty raised his hands defensively. "It's like a passing exam. We can't KILL you on your first mission you know…!"

Ferb raised his eyebrows, and then jumped into a chute that transported him into the seat of a hover car. _Like the one I rode when I was 12. _Ferb thought, but then shivered, a strange feeling passing over his mind, like fog.

Defeating Prof. P was easy as pie. The only complication was when Ferb got sprayed by a shaken bottle of jumbo-sized soda, which Prof. P was going to use to propel his painted lawn chair into the sky, evidently causing chaos to all of the Tri-State Area. _Villians are getting stupider_. Ferb thought, as he flew off into the sky.

"Breakfast is now being served in the mess hall" A tinny electronic voice said. This brought back Ferb back into the present. He blinked a few times, and looked down at the watch on his wrist. 8:00.

"Breakfast is now being served in the mess hall." The watch said again. Ferb got up and went out the door.

**Yay! Tell me what you think all of your questions will be answered in later chapters this is just to get on track/fill gaps. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ferb's POV**

Bacon.

The aroma drifted through the corridors, tickling Ferb's nose and beckoning him to follow. Ferb drifted in a trance-like state, through the hallway, three doors down, left at the right hand bend down the stairs fifteen steps east and then finally to the human's mess hall (it was formed because the pigs, chickens, and other agents formed a protest group when they learned that roast beef was to be served for dinner. Monty Monogram then promptly renovated the old TV room into a dining area and kitchen. Occasionally, agents who weren't bothered by the human's food visited and dined with Carl, Monty, and Ferb.)

To Ferb's left there was an open area that led to the kitchen. Carl was there, busy flipping pancakes with one hand and scrambling eggs with the other. The rising steam and sizzling of hot grease made Ferb remember before...

Ferb's heart beat faster. The temperature suddenly seemed to drop and the world around him faded away. He was alone.

"Ah, hello Agent F." Monty's voice snapped Ferb out of his trance-like state. "Glad you could make it."

Ferb smiled wryly. "That new alarm system is quite..."

"Effective?" Carl's voice piped up. He walked out of the kitchen holding a pitcher of orange juice, which he promptly set down in front of Monty. "Amazing? Ingenious?"

"Now Carl..."

Ferb grinned. "I was going to say cruel."

"Well Agent P enjoys it, I think it's a GREAT idea, the agents are on time, Monogram isn't grumpy. Everyone's happy. People just don't appreciate my intellect..." Carl huffed.

"Don't get so cocky." Monty warned. "And you know I hate it when you call me Monogram."

Carl was about to open his mouth when Ferb sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" He asked.

"MY QUICHE!" Carl shrieked, and dashed back into the kitchen.

Monty watched him go, a bemused expression on his face. He cleared his throat. "Well then. While Carl tends his quiche, we better get down to business." Monty settled back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"Over the years, the OWCA has successfully defended the world from evil. To tell you the truth, the villains weren't even bright. Their plans were dunce. This has been a great advantage for us, but of course, there were rare occasions when an EG reached an epiphany."

***EG was the agency's formerly unpopular acronym for Evil Guy. Ever since Monty took over, acronyms became a thing. Pronounced "egg", it has since been a part of every new recruit's regular vocabulary**.

"However, according to our tallies and estimations, the numbers of near-unsuccessful missions have gone up. Injury rates have also increased, but luckily there haven't been any fatalities...yet. We think that EGs are becoming...smarter." Monty paused, letting his words sink in.

"Now I know it sounds like I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, but this is serious. If, in fact, the enemy is coming up with better ideas, the Tri-State Area may be in serious danger."

A projector slid down from a panel on the roof. As if on cue, Carl came back in with a tray full of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit. He set it down and quickly went back into the kitchen, but not before stealing a few bites. Monty took a piece of toast and scarfed it down.

"Mffm. Wait a shec." Monty swallowed and then picked up a remote. He pressed a button and a slide popped up. The face seemed familiar to Ferb. Almost like...

"Is that…Heinz?"

"Olga Doofenshmirtz, actually. Heinz's cousin twice removed. She recently immigrated to the Tri-State-Area. We didn't know about her until this." Monty pressed another button, and the lights went dim. A video clip appeared on the screen. Monty pressed play.

News clip. Ferb observed. A very bedraggled reporter stood on a street, the charred wreckage of a building behind him.

"…Firefighters tried desperately to put it out, but all efforts were in vain as the fire soon consumed the whole complex. Luckily, no one was injured. Police suspect that this has been the work of an arsonist, and a very good one at that. Investigators are on scene now. No more information has been released."

The screen darkened, and the lights turned back on. Ferb blinked a few times.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Do you know who was behind this?" Ferb inquired.

"Olga, of course."

"Well, then has she been brought to justice?"

"HA. Agent R caught her and brought her to OWCA headquarters. She's too dangerous to even be kept in a normal jail."

"But it was just a building."

Monty reached for a grape. "Not any building. That was the future of OWCA. We were planning to use that building as a training facility slash meeting area slash backup headquarters."

"How could she have known?"

Monty shrugged. "We don't know."

"Then what happened to her? Where is she now?"

Monty's face grew bright red. "Erm…She kind of…escaped."

Ferb's eyes widened. "ESCAPED? WHAT?"

"It was an honest mistake! She escaped through the ventilation system. We don't even know what happened!"

"But…but…that's a danger to society! She could be…she could be plotting! Something could…" Ferb's voice rose an octave with every sentence. "Are the police notified?"

"Well, no. They don't even remember the fire. No one does. Any investigation by the police would put the OWCA at risk. We can't have people knowing it exists."

"How…?"

"Carl shot a widespread selective-memory eradicating beam. Simple, really."

"Another great idea!" Carl called. Ferb sighed. "Then…why did you call me?"

Monty stood up, his expression grim. "We've found her. Vancouver, Canada. 2239 Cypress Ave. You, Agent F, are the best. We need you to stop Olga once and for all."


End file.
